Stuck in DC
Story starts off at Ben's home. Ben sitting on his couch watching television. "I sure am tired!" Ben says to himself. Ben continues watching television until he falls asleep. While Ben is sleeping his body starts to glow with light. Ben is awaken by this light. "Ahhhhh!!!!!!! What is happening!" Ben then dissapears. Ben is teleported to a strange place. "Where am I?!!!!" Ben shouts. Ben looks around. He is in a bright square room with bright lights. Ben bangs on the wall. "Let me out!!!!!" Ben shouts. Suddenly the floor starts to shake and creates a shock wave of electricity. Ben is in terrible pain. Ben transforms "Benvicktor!" Benvicktor slams through the wall. There is a long hall way with a bright light in his path. Benvicktor transforms back into Ben. Ben walks down the long hall to the very end. There is a big door. Ben opens the door and walks in. The door closes itself behind him! "Hello? Ahhhh!!!!!!" Ben is blasted in the back and faints. Ben wakes up bolted to a torture table in a dark room. "Where am I?! Answer me you coward." Ben shouts. Suddenly a light is turned on and Ben discovers he is in a room full of villians. "I think you mean cowards" Lex Luthor says. "Who are you?" Ben asks. "I am Lex Luthor and this is the light!" Lex Luthor says. "I am suprised you don't know who we are." Ocean Master says. "We'll he is from a different dimension Orm." Lex Luthor replies. "What do you want with me?" Ben asks. "We wan't your device. The device you used that took out half the Justice League in about 20 minutes!" Vandal Savage says. "You wan't the Omnitrix? No way?!" Ben says. "I should have it off soon." the Brain says. Ben notices he can move his wrist back and forth. "Give me something good!" Ben transforms "Humungousaur! You got yourself a big problem!" Humungousaur shouts. "Fool. We don't have time for this!" Klarion teleports the group out of the room. "They ran! Ha Ha Ha loosers!" Humugousaur shouts. Suddenly Bane, Mammoth, and Blockbuster appear. "Great." Humungousaur says sarcastically. "You are in trouble amigo." Bane says. "I don't think so!" Humungousaur grows large and roars in the groups face. Humungousaur is then slammed into by Bane, Blockbuster, and Mammoth. Humungousuar slams into a wall. "Ouch!" Humungousaur grabs onto Blockbuster and slings him into Mammoth. Bane jump into the air and smacks Humungousaur in the face. "I gotta get out of here!" Humungousaur uppercuts the roof. "Jetray! See ya!" Jetray flies away."Boss. He got away." Bane says. "That Ok. We got what we needed. Right Professor?" Lex Luthor says. "Indeed. My amazing A.M.A.Z.O. soon will have all the power of the Omnitrix!" Professor Ivo replies. Meanwhile Jetray has flown into space. "There it is!" Jetray spots the watchtower. Batman and Superman are chatting in the Monitor Womb. Jetray transforms into Ghostfreak and phases through the wall. Ghostfreak then transforms back into Ben. "I'm back!" Ben shouts. "Is this the guuy you told me about?" Superman asks Batman. "Yes it is." Batman replies. "Your the guy from another Earth!" Superman says. "Yeah. I would love to catch up but I have a big problem. I was kidnapped from my dimension from a bunch of freaks!" Ben shouts. "What did they look like." Batman asks. "We'll there was a bald guy....." Ben is interrupted by Superman "Lex Luthor. Who else?" Superman asks. "There was a large Hispanic man, a Brain in a jar, a creepy cave man looking guy, Should I keep going?" Ben asks. "It sounds like the light." Batman says. "They wanted my watch." Ben says. "We know them. They won't give up until they find you." Superman says. "Another problem. I don't have a dimensional transporter." Ben says. "We will have the Atom work on one for you." Batman says. "For the mean time, you will stay at Mount Justice where you will become apart of the Team. Red Tornado and Batman will send you on your missions." Superman says. "I'll take you to meet them." Batman says. Batman walks up to the Watch Towers Zeta Beam. "Walk through it." Batman says. "Is it safe?" Ben asks. "Really?" Batman says. "All right!" Ben and Batman walk into the Zeta Beam and are transported to Mount Justice. When Ben arrives he is greeted by Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Rocket, Artemis, and Wolf. "Ben Tennyson will be apart of the Team until we find a way to send him home." Batman says. "Cool. Your the guy who kicked my Uncle's butt!" Kid Flash says. "I heard he gave Batman a run for his money too!" Robin says while laughing. "What is so special about this guy." Superboy says unimpressed. "I can turn into over a million aliens." Ben says. "So." Superboy replies. "Walk outside with me." Ben says. The Team and Batman follow Ben outside. "Way Big!" The Team is shocked at Way Big's size. "He makes the Atom Smasher look like a dwarf!" Zatanna says. "Welcome to the Team." Aqualad says. To Be Continued........ Characters *Ben Tennyson *Batman *Superman *Superboy *Miss Martian *Aqualad *Robin *Kid Flash *Zatanna *Rocket *Artemis *Wolf *Sphere Villians *Lex Luthor *Ocean Master *The Brain *Vandal Savage *Klarion *Bane *Mammoth *Blockbuster *Professor Ivo Aliens Used *Benvicktor *Humungousaur *Jetray *Ghostfreak *Way Big Category:Episodes Category:U4A Category:DC Category:Ben 10 Category:Stories Category:Pages